


One Date, Two Dates, Red Dates, Blue Dates

by LogicallyLogan, SleepySock



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Deadpool being Deadpool, First Dates, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallyLogan/pseuds/LogicallyLogan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySock/pseuds/SleepySock
Summary: Deadpool finds out Spiderman's identity in a totally anticlimactic way. Now he gets to choose what he wants in return for keeping this and another big secret.Deadpool is Deadpool, Steve is an overprotective father who spoils his son,  Peter is a nervous boy with constant anxiety, and Tony just wants a break.





	1. Super Heroes Are Super Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when Peter was younger the dads™ thought it would be the best to keep Peter out of danger so the world was led to believe that the Parker's were his parent. Steve and Tony trusted them and Peter would even stay with them when their parents had a mission. As he grew up they decided it was safest to just let the world keep believing it especially since he was already in enough danger as Spiderman. 
> 
> Peter hates asking his parents for things hence why he could barely afford lunch. 
> 
> Peter is their biological son. I'll let you be the judge of how that happened

Peter adjusts his bag. He's had a long day. He's exhausted and maybe feeling just a bit sick. He groggily makes his way down an alley trying to get home as soon as possible. He's so exhausted he doesn't even notice the buzzing in his head trying to warn him of danger or the shadowy figure following him. Peter turns the wrong direction, into a dead end, and realises his mistake. He turns, only then noticing the shadow behind him, who he can not properly see due to the poor leftover lighting from street lamps, and his grogginess. Turns out the slight buzzing in his head has been his Spidey sense and not a headache. Oops. 

"Uh, hello there buddy?" he calls to the shadowed thing. 

"Hello, Peter Parker. Nineteen year old journalist, hottie, and great friend of old tin man. Unfortunately that friendship has pissed some baddies off and they've paid little ole me to come and give you a surprise visit. Yay! Well Yay for me; this sucks for you kid." Peter immediately recognized the voice of course. It belonged to his kinda, but not really because Mr. Stark would kill him, friend. Deadpool. 

Peter groaned. He felt like the small meal he'd been able to afford at lunch was about to land in between him and Deadpool on the disgusting alley ground. He turned his brown doe eyes towards the other.

"Please can we not do this?" his voice sounded small the exact opposite of how he wanted to sound. He adjusted his hand getting ready to shoot webs if he absolutely needed to. He was too tired and had too little patience. 

Wade was a bit taken aback by this nerd with the bubble butt. No he had not been checking it out the whole time he was following the brunette!.... Okay maybe he had been but that's completely besides the point. The point was this kid, who probably weighed less than a buck fifty, was talking back to him like he wasn't the least bit scared. 

"I'm sorry? Maybe you don't know me? I'm Deadpool, merc with a mouth, killer for hire, billionaire playboy philanthropist-wait that last one isn't me- but I'm here to, yknow, unalive you kid." he drew his gun aiming it at the shorter male. Deadpool began slightly squeezing the trigger. 

"Wait! Maybe you could, like, not kill me? I mean it'd be pretty great. Plus, you really don't want to fight me, okay? " Peter was kind of over this whole interaction already. 

Wade let up on the trigger. Was this little twink challenging him? His eyes darkened with excitement "Little Petey, I have no room to say this, but you should really watch your mouth." then he pulled the trigger at the brown eyed boy. 

In an instant Peter had ducked and webbed Wade's arm to the wall. If this were a real situation the mercenary probably would've just cut his arm off, but once he realised what just happened, he'd be fine. Speaking of brains realising what was happening, Peter was having a small panic attack. 

"Wade, I told you, and now -!" he was freaking out mumbling to himself about how he would ever fix this and, even worse, having to tell Mr. Stark about it. He was gonna be so grounded. Wade was rather speechless at the moment, which was completely unusual for him. His mind was racing and the voices in his head weren't helping. 

"Baby boy?" Wade managed to ask, though he knew the truth. Luckily, his voice seemed to snap the younger male out of his panic, if only for a moment. Brown eyes locked with masked ones. 

"Mr. Stark is actually going to kill me! I'm gonna be so grounded! He's gonna take away my suit again." the young man was hyperventilating once more. Eyes still locked on Wade's. An accusing look passing his features for a split second before being replaced with the same panicked one he wore moments before. 

Peter went to help take away the webbing on Wade's hand. Holding the same wrist previously captured in webbing, he started attempting to drag the taller man along. 

"Come on, come on." he ushered. 

"Baby boy, hold on. I'm all for being spontaneous, but Where are we going?" Wade inquired. Fully clad in his suit, it would look bad if he was with Peter, while the young man was out of costume. Yeah he wants some of that ass, but Peter looked like a child. Messy curly hair, big doe eyes, and clothes that were just a bit too big on him, not helping of course. He wasn't trying to look like a cradle robber. Brown eyes sideways glanced at him but the shorter man continued on. 

"We have to go to Mr. Stark right now. Hes going to wanna know who hired you. Ugh and po- I mean Mr. Rogers is gonna be mad that I was out so late and not on time. This the worst..." 

"Do you live at the tower, Petey pie? Man I knew the tin man was protective of you but I didn't know he was this protective yeesh" Wade laughed and Peter wished he could return the laugh but Maaaan he was in a big pickle. 

They arrived at Stark tower and Tony greeted them at the door. Friday had already informed him that his son was coming with Wade Wilson.

"Peter. Care to explain?" he eyed the younger with an expression that said not to even attempt to tell a lie.

"Da-Mr. Stark I really didn't mean to! I was so tired and he said he was paid and-" Peter was cut off by Friday. 

"Sir, Peter seemed to be running a fever, his heart rate is 13 bpm higher than normal, and a full body scan suggests he may have contracted a common virus. Also Mr. Rogers has entered the elevator and it seems his destination is this lobby." Tony sighs and rubs between his eyes.

"Thank you, Friday" Tony waves a hand towards the ceiling in dismissal as the elevator dings. Steve steps out and scans the room and his eyes lockon Peter when he finally sees him. He jogs over and nearly crushes the skinny boy. 

"You're burning up, son! Why were you out so late?! I was worried sick! Your dad said you'd be back an hour ago. " he held the brown haired boy close to him. Finally noticing the mercenary in the room he looks at Tony and shrugs sheepishly. A

"Pops, I'm okay. Come on." he mumbles into the strong chest, but makes no effort to move. 

"Peter's file says he's an orphan and his parents are long gone, capsicle. So who's daddy?" Wade grins. Tony groans. 

"Not the time, Wilson. Why are you here?" Tony asked, crossing his arms. 

"Ah, some mean old guys paid me to unalive you're sweet Petey over there. They gave me money so yknow whatever. How was I supposed to know it was everyone's favorite spider boy? I wouldn't have taken the job if I knew. It'd be a crime to rid the world of that ass." Steve glared at him. 

"And what makes you believe that Peter is Spiderman?" Tony questioned threateningly. 

"Look I had no idea until baby boy webbed my hand to a wall. Very kinky by the way. I love it." Tony turned to Peter still wrapped up in Steve's arms.

"Peter Benjamin! Why would you use your powers without your suit." Peter mumbled something into his Dorito dad's chest miserably. "What was that, kid?" Peter lifted his head.

"He shot me first" Peter whined. Tony was too old for this, and Steve spoiled the kid too much. 

"What do you want Wilson?" Tony questioned. Wade, who had totally zoned out, responded halfheartedly.

"Kinda want Mexican food right now to be honest. I'm starving." 

"God. No I meant to keep you from telling people Spiderman's identity. People would pay good money for that information and I can see that's where your loyalty lies. " 

Wade thought for a moment,arguing with his voices, before deciding.

"Dates. As many as I want, whenever I want, however long I want. With the webbed wonder over there of course." Steve gawked.

"No way! I'm not letting you near our son! He's a good boy!" Steve yelled outraged. 

"But I know his identity and now I know who his real parents are" Wade said sneakily. 

"Tony, we can not let this happen." Steve said frantically. 

"Doesn't anyone care about my opinion!? It's not a big deal just some dates! It's a small price to pay. Plus, Wade isn't the worst person to hang out with " Wade tried not to get too excited about the, sort of, compliment. Peter detatched himself from his pops and held out his hand for Wade to shake. 

"I'll do it." he assured as they sealed the deal. 

"I'd rather be sealing this with a kiss sweetheart but this is good enough for now. "

The next day Peter was distracted. His dads forced him to stay home because of his high temperature from the night before but he was far from bored. All day his brain was thinking about his 'dates' with Wade. The first one was to occur tonight, before Peter's nightly patrol of New York. The young man had assured his parents he was feeling much better today. Definitely well enough to patrol, and to a lesser value, go on his contracted date. Peter had argued that this whole fiasco wasn't his fault, because if he didn't use his powers he would have been dead. He ended up getting to keep his suit but he was still in trouble with his pops for coming home after curfew. His punishment was no experiments with uncle Bruce for a week. 

Peter decided to shower before the date, not that he was trying to impress anyone. He just wanted to feel clean before patrolling. Wade hadn't really specified if he wanted Peter in civies or not and he may have been spending too much time trying to pick out an outfit. He finally settled on a sweater vest and some jeans, his usual attire. He tried not to over thing it. He tenderly stuffed his Spidey suit into his old beat up backpack. He opened the window in his room and began climbing down a bit before swinging onto another tall building. Up so high, it was very unlikely anyone could see him properly especially since the sun had began to set and it was quite dark out. He swung his way to the agreed upon building top. It was a familiar one. They usually met up here for patrols or hung out here after. 

Peter landed softly, seeing a fully clad Deadpool. He felt under dressed. It occurs to the young hero he hadn't ever actually seen Wade out of his suit, and felt silly for assuming he'd want the younger to be dressed casually. 

"You didn't- um- really say I had to wear my suit, and I figured it didn't matter. Sorry- I have it in my bag- of course you probably knew that since we're patrolling afterwards, but I can change now if you want. " Peter shuffled awkwardly. Holding his arm and avoiding eye contact. He had no reason to be nervous! He knew Wade. Sort of. He could just think of this as a regular hang out but the word date clung to his mind. 

"Who knew Spiderman was such a mess under the mask right? Sorry to be so disappointing. " Peter laughed awkwardly trying to lighten the tension that he felt. Wade furrowed his brows in confusion. His baby boy was very different without the guise of his mask. Nervous, awkward, the kid seemed like a pushover. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed this scrawny kid was his Spidey. Where was his usual confidence and sass? This kid was a nervous wreck. Wade was absolutely eating it up. 

"Baby boy, you're killing me. I wish I could devour you right here but I don't think that's on the list of first date etiquette. We're going by the rule book, sweetheart." and Wade procured a bouquet from Odin knows where. He offered it out the shorter man and ruffled his hair when he accepted the gift. 

"Thank you." Peter replied genuinely, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Wait, so you aren't- um- underwhelmed?" 

"Baby boy, are you joking? You look like you're straight out of some heavenly wet dream. Man, If I knew you looked like this before, my late night Spidey fantasies would have been so much better" Peter nearly choked, though he was used to Wade's typical conversation topics, out of his mask he felt, vulnerable.

"So, Um, what are we gonna do tonight?" Peter asked attempting to change topics quickly. 

"Oh yeah! Shit, honey! That gorgeous face nearly distracted me from giving you the best date you've ever had! I got us some Mexican food. Hopefufully it isn't cold yet." behind him was a lit candle and Mexican food delicately set out atop a worn blanket. Deapool gestured towards the display, inviting Peter to settle in. 

Peter was surprised. Wade seemed to be trying, but he could never really tell when the older man was serious. He constantly flirted with everyone, and Peter kind of suspected this whole date fiasco to be some kind of joke. 

"This looks really nice. " he complimented, lowering himself onto the blanket. 

"I was gonna include wine, but seeing as you're, yknow." Wade felt a little weird about being completely in love with a 19 year old while he was in the later part of his twenties. He'd been crushing on the spider for so long, but in his defence this was just the author's interpretation and in other universes Spidey was in his forties. "Anyways, candle lit dinner seemed pretty romantic, don't you agree, Petey pie?" of course Peter thought it was romantic. No one has ever put this much effort into a date with him. Peter just nodded in agreement with the mercenary. 

"I know this probably isn't how you wanted to spend your time, but hey I'm trying to make it enjoyable for both of us. Not just me." Peter furrowed his brows confused.

"I don't understand what you gain from this." Peter mumbled. It didn't make any sense. Dates where meant for two people with romantic feelings for each other. Wade already knew the two biggest secrets in his life, the only other reason for him doing this would be to humiliate Peter. He acted impulsively when agreeing to this arrangement and now all his worries were kind of crashing around his brain. 

"Out of everything you could've asked for, why did you just want dates with me?" Peter questioned. 

"Baby boy, I already said that I wouldn't have taken the job if I knew it was you. I've never lied to you, have I?" the seriousness in Wade's voice caught Peter off guard. The brunette looked down at his fingers. 

"N-no. Sorry. I'm just kinda nervous and I'm scared you're just doing this to mess with me." Peter had been asked on dates by people before just to end up humiliated. He wasn't very popular in school, and the kids higher up on the societal ladder would often bully him. Sure, he had hung out with Wade plenty, but that was as Spiderman. He had always shut down any conversation topics that steered towards personal life. 

Wade grabbed Peters chin and gently forced him to look at his masked face. "I wouldn't do that to you, sweetheart. Believe me. I'm not some punk ass kid trying to look cool in front of my friends. " Wade's gloves hand smelled like gun powder but Peter didn't mind much. Wade released his chin and went to roll his mask up just a bit to eat. Peter smiled and took a bite of his own food. 

Before too long they had finished their meal and it was time for patrol. Peter swung to a nearby building top, far enough away that Deadpool's eyes couldn't see, end changed into his suit. Unfortunately the night was quiet and the boys ended up talking about nonsense the entire time. 

"It's late." Peter said reluctantly. "I have to get home, or my dads will worry..." Peter found himself not wanting to leave. They were in some barely used alley, and he had long since changed back into his civilian clothing. The privacy was nice and he wasn't as nervous around the merc anymore. 

"No first date is complete without a kiss!" Deadpool cheered. Peter hadn't even noticed him rolling his mask up to his nose, but suddenly he was being kissed.

The strangely textured skin of Wade's lips felt surprisingly good, and Peter couldn't help but relax into it. He startled a bit when he felt Wade's tongue swipe at his lips, but he easily granted him access. Wade pushed the shorter male up against a wall. Peter's head hit with a slight thud, but he didn't seem to mind. A small moan came from his throat and he pushed Wade back. Wade could die right now and he'd be fine, not that he wouldn't come back. 

Peter's hair was tousled, his eyes blown wide, and his lips were swollen and probably bruised. Yep, that image was definitely going in the spank bank. Wade licked his lips. 

"Dont wear the suit next time either. We'll do lunch. Good night, Peter." He winked before making his grand exit. Peter was so screwed.


	2. First Rate Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date is upon as chaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say it gets heated. This is your warning. It doesn't go too far but I know this can still make people uncomfortable.

Peter's parents questioned him relentlessly when he got home. Asking if he was okay, checking him over, drilling him with questions. Yes, the date had been fine. No, he wasn't hurt. No, Wade didnt cause any trouble. It had just been a normal first date. Of course he left out the whole... Kissing thing. His parents didn't seem to believe that everything had gone perfectly fine, but accepted his answers for the time being. He really just wanted to have a moment to think. His mind was a jumbled mess. Everytime he thought about Wade, about that kiss, his face flushed and he wanted to hide away until everyone forgot he existed in the first place. He shook his head, willing his blush to go away. 

Peter was sitting on the couch besides his Aunt Natasha. She was watching something on the television. Peter liked being around her; she didn't pry. Although, that was mostly because she already knew, or could easily figure out, anything she wanted to know regarding the younger spider. Her company was always welcomed though. She was always calm, a contrast to Peter's constant nervousness. It was soothing. 

"Peter, you have a guest in the lobby." Friday's voice rang out from the ceiling. Natasha quirked her eye at Peter as he stood and made his way to the elevator, but didn't say anything. He wasn't expecting anyone; He didn't think he was at least. When Peter neared the first floor he checked his phone for the time. 12:36 pm. Peter definitely wouldn't have made plans at such a weird time.

He exited the elevator and he automatically noticed a tall man wearing a grey zip-up hoodie. The hood was hiding his face. 

"Hi may I help you?" he asked cautiously. 

"Come on, Sweetheart. I think we're past the formalities." Peter sighed in relief. 

"Wade, you aren't wearing your suit? Not that I'm complaining! I'm really not. I mean I'm glad you're not wearing it. Not that I have anything against your costume! I just-you see I didn't recognize you without it on is all I meant." Peter's voice became small and he shrunk in on himself. 

"Don't get so worked up. I'd hate to see premature wrinkles on that beautiful face." Wade had stepped closer and Peter could now properly see his face. It was covered in scars and craters. Peter didn't think it looked gross. They were just scars. Peter wouldn't lie and say he found the scars attractive, but wade had a very handsome jawline, blue-grey eyes that were really mesmerizing, and the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed was really doing something to Peter. Wade must have noticed Peter staring because he cleared his throat nervously. 

Peter moaned quietly in the back of his throat and blushed. He hoped Wade hadn't heard but thanks to his iconic Peter luck he definitely did. Peter averted his eyes. Deadpool smirked. 

"W-w" Peter paused and cleared his throat. "So, what brings you to the tower?" 

"Petey pie I'm a bit offended. Have you forgotten last night so soon?" Peter went impossibly more red, of course he remembered. Wade had kissed the living daylights out of him! "I said we'd have a lunch date!" Oh, that part. "Were you distracted by some other part of the date perhaps?" Peter choked. 

"N-No! I just didn't think you meant today. Usually people space these things out..."

"Yeah, but I'll have to go on a job soon and who knows how long I'll be gone. I gotta get my Spidey attention meter up so I don't suffer, sweet cheeks. Woe is me, I know" Wade put the back of his hand to his forehead, as if he was going to pass out. Peter smiled at the overdramtic display. 

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Peter laughed softly. "Let's get this show on the road then, Wade." 

Wade led them to a nice Italian restaurant. Peter felt they were both well under dressed, but Wade assured the curly haired boy that if anyone had a problem with it he'd deal with them personally. Wade ordered eggplant gnocchi and Peter got spaghetti. Wade called him basic.

"So, baby boy, I know it's hush hush, but what's the deal with your parents?" Peter looked around cautiously. They had been seated a bit away from other guests for numerous reasons, but Peter was still wary. 

"Well, you can't really take children on missions, even if they do, y'know, have powers" Peter had lowered his voice, causing Wade to lean over the table a bit to hear him. "I was too young to be taken into a battle field and, I mean, you've seen them. They're very-"

"overbearing?" 

"Protective. I was going to say protective, but yours is true too. Anyway, they really trusted the Parkers. The couple had already worked for my dad for years and proven themselves capable. It started out with them just watching me while my parents were gone, but they were gone a lot. People just assumed I was a Parker as well. My Dad saw this as an opportunity to protect me, though Pops was skeptical. It worked out fine, though. I mean, I'd been around them since I was a baby so it wasn't hard to convince people." 

Peter paused to take a breath. "As I grew up the time just wasn't ever right to tell the world the truth. That's what Dad said, anyway. I stopped spending so much time with the Parker's once I was old enough to be home alone. They were sent on a mission a bit after my fourteenth birthday and never came back. Uncle Ben and Aunt May who would sometimes watch me as well died soon after that. I wish I could've thanked them for all they did, before they were gone." Peter sighed. He felt awkward. He wasn't used to being the one talking so much between the two. 

"Sorry. To be honest I wasn't expecting you to tell me so easily."

"I don't really have anything to lose. You know the most important things about me already." Peter smiled nervously.

"So does that mean capsicle and tin man fu-"

"Here you are, sirs." the waitress gently placed their meals in front of them. "Anything else I can get you?" They shook their heads and she was off to another table with a "hope you enjoy"

Conversation came easily, but Peter found himself preferring the privateness that their late night rooftop hangouts offered. Plus, this place made him a bit nervous. They finished eating and Wade suggested they go to the park. Peter loved the idea.

It was a weekday so the park was virtually empty, but Wade picked a more secluded place anyway. Peter began to feel nervous again. Wade sat down in the grass and motioned for Peter to do the same. Peter began picking at grass and random wild flowers to distract himself. 

"Baby boy?" Peter looked up at Wade and tilted his head. Wade motioned for him to come closer, so he did. Wade seemed unsatisfied and pulled Peter completely onto his lap. Peter flustered as he straddled Wade. 

"Wh-what are you-" he was cut off by Wade's finger against his lips. His breath hitched as that same finger traced down and curled under his chin, pulling him to meet Wade's lips. 

The kiss was just as passionate as their first. It wasn't long before Wade's fingers were wrapped in Peter's curls. Wade bit Peters lip as he pulled away, drawing a small moan from the younger boy. The moan worked at an already growing fire in the pit of Wade's stomach. 

Wade leaned his head down to Peter's shoulder, placing kisses there along with a small but well placed bite. He needed to hear that cute little moan again. His plan worked and he felt the little spider boy jump. Wade smiled against Peter's shoulder, letting out a laugh. 

"It's not funny" Peter nearly whined. 

"Maybe not to you." Peter's lips pouted slightly and Wade kissed them. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I think it's cute." 

Wade pushed the collar of Peter's shirt to the side, kissing and sucking on the soft skin there. 

"W-Wade, you can't" Peter squeaked. "My dads will see." 

"Let me worry about that" Wade breathed against Peter's neck, leaving another mark there. 

Peter tried to be worried about what his dads would say and how much trouble he would be in, but every touch of Wade's rough lips left more than just his spidey senses tingling. 

Wade could tell that every touch drove the boy crazy and he was more than eating it up. He let his hands slide under Peter's shirt and up his torso. His thumbs slid over Peter's nipples while he nibbled on his neck. He felt Peter shiver. 

Peter tried not to enjoy it too much. After all, they were in public. Peter's eyes shot open. They were in public! 

"S-stop!" Wade stilled and pulled back immediately, looking into Peter's eyes intently.

"Do you want me to? Say the word and we stop, baby boy." His hands were still under Peter's shirt, his thumbs frozen over Peter's nipples. 

"I-it's just..." Peter stuttered, "we're in public. What if someone sees." He smiled nervously. 

"I don't see anyone around" Wade smiled back. 

Peter looked around them, very aware of the hands under his shirt. 

"Not now, but someone could show up at any time. I mean for all we know, my pops is hiding in a bush somewhere, and dad has eyes everywhere, and we never know when someone is going to show up here I mean I'm sure this is a popular make-out spot an-" 

Wade put his finger against Peter's lips again, stopping his adorable babbling. His other hand kept its place under Peter's shirt. 

"You're cute when you ramble, but you worry too much" he kissed Peter's nose, making the young spider blush. "Now, do you want to stop and worry about who may or may not see us, or can I go back to giving that cute little neck of yours the attention it deserves?"

Peter thought for a second, throwing caution to the wind as he looked at Wade's lips and wanted nothing more than for them to be back on his sensitive skin. 

"Keep going. Please." His head fell back, giving Wade better access to his neck. Wade licked his lips and went back to work on Peter's neck, drawing a small, breathy moan from Peter when he continued the assault on his nipples.

He pinched one, wanting to see what reactions he could get from the boy on top of him. He was not disappointed. Peter's arms wrapped around Wade's neck, arching into the touch and letting out something between a scream and a moan. Wade chuckled against Peter's neck. 

"So precious." He continued nibbling and kissing on Peter's skin, letting out a deep breath. "My precious spider boy." 

"That's Spider-Man" Peter said, just barely processing Wade's words. 

"Right" Wade laughed. He moved down to kiss Peter's chest through his shirt. 

"Kiss me?" The words were demanding, but Peter's tone was practically begging. 

"With pleasure." 

Their lips moved together with ease, Wade's tongue poking out to lick Peter's lips. Peter parted them, giving Wade access and moaning into the kiss. They both sunk into the kiss, the rest of the world melting away. Before long, Peter's hips started moving, grinding against the man beneath him. 

Wade's hands moved to still Peter's hips as he pulled away from the kiss, laughing as Peter let out a needy whine and tried to pull him back. 

"I think we need to stop while we're ahead, pretty boy." 

Peter slumped against Wade's chest, sighing into his hoodie. "But I don't want to stop" he whined. 

"Me neither," Wade told him, kissing his head, "but I'm not ready for your dads to kill me just yet. Give it time, baby boy. Give it time." 

Wade laid down in the grass with Peter on top of him, one arm under his own head while the other hand rubbed circles on Peter's back. Peter closed his eyes, feeling strangely safe in Wade's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I love well of the comments and I read every single one as soon as their posted. I check multiple times a day. It may take me a while to reply because I get really nervous but I want to reply to everyone. I don't want to give a basic reply though so I get really nervous when I try to think of something to say. Also you can thank my cocreator for the steamy scenes in this fic. I get too embarrassed to write them so ayeee. I'm just a nervous boi


	3. Does this count as a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of the third date but not really. Again this is your warning steamy things occur

Peter snuggled into the warm beneath him. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He cracked an eye open and was met with the sight of black boots beside him. He followed the legs attached to the boots up until he was face to face with his Aunt Spider. Her lips were pursed and she was giving him the look™. He bolted up, suddenly remembering where he was and what he had been doing. 

"You've got some explaining to do, Peter." Peter avoided her eyes. He knew she had already seen his colorful neck. He tapped Wade's chest to wake him up. Blue eyes met brown and Wade smiled until he noticed Natasha. 

"Aw is mommy spider coming to ruin our fun, Petey?" Wade groaned. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He wanted more time with his spider and sleeping took away that time. Natasha glared at him. 

"I better get back..." Peter rubbed his arm nervously. He stood up and waved goodbye to Wade. Wade pouted and Peter flashed him an apologetic smile before turning fully to his aunt. 

"Spill." The one word command had Peter nearly shaking. 

"A-ah, okay. Um- so you know about the whole dates with Deadpool thing, yeah? Well that was just one of those." Peter offered. Natasha only stared. 

"Okay. And the -" she gestured to her own neck, making Peter go red. "I don't think those were included in the- ahem- contract."

"I-I" Peter tried to still his breathing, and Natasha immediately backed off. "okay, okay. It's okay, Peter. You don't have to tell me. It's okay." she paused, suddenly looking as if she would kill. "Did he make you? "

"No! He would never! I just- oh God- I think I really like him and I don't know if he's serious- I mean he's been with so many people and I'm just- and what if he isn't serious? What if he's just wasting time or what if he just wants to get with Spiderman?" Natasha put a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"Peter, I know this is scary. You don't know what he's thinking, right? The only way you can really know what he thinks is to ask him. I know it's not easy to do but if you really like him then he can't be that bad. Just try and talk to him seriously about it. And then if you're still unsure, I'll get his true intentions out of him one way or another." Peter smiled at her. Honestly he was so lucky to have so many adults in his life that he could count on. 

"Thanks, Aunt Nat" Peter smiled. 

"There is still one problem," Natasha said, stopping and turning to Peter. She pulled out her phone, turning on the camera so that the young spider could see his reflection. His eyes grew incredibly wide, practically popping out of his head. He knew Wade had left a few marks, but he had no idea he had gotten that carried away. His neck and collarbone were completely covered in love bites and, while he actually kind of liked them, he knew he was in deep trouble. Peter didn't say anything. He just moved his hands to his neck, his face getting warmer by the second. "Lucky for you, your dads are out looking for you. We should have time to get back to the tower before they do." 

"What am I supposed to tell them? I mean, theres nothing to tell them, is there? There's no way around this. They're going to see these for sure. They're not going to let me see Wade anymore, are they? They won't care about the deal, they won't care if he tells everyone, what do I do?!" Natasha put her hands on Peter's shoulders as he continued panicking. 

"Let me worry about your dads," she told him, placing a hand on his cheek, "you worry about getting some rest. You have first patrol tonight." Peter nodded, following her back to the tower. 

His dads still weren't back when he got there, so he took the opportunity to hide in his room. He quickly got into a pair of sweatpants and laid down, bringing his blanket up to his chin. He was sure his pops would come in to check on him and he was not ready to have that conversation. He pretended to be asleep, even though he was far from tired after his nap with Wade. 

Wade. His contracted boyfriend. Boyfriend. That wasn't the right word. They weren't dating. They were, but only so Peter's secrets didn't get out... right? 

The word played over in Peter's head. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Peter liked the sound of it. Wade Wilson. His boyfriend. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and wiping the word from his brain. Wade wasn't Peter's boyfriend, and he never would be. This was all some kind of joke to him. It had to be. A person like him could never be interested in Peter, he was sure of it. Wade was using him somehow. Why else would he want to go on dates with him? Why else would he kiss him? Why else would he...

Peter reached up to his neck, rubbing over the countless marks that he knew were there. Why had Wade left them? Why so many? Was it just to humiliate Peter somehow? To get him in trouble with his dads? Was it a way for Wade to make sure he would never he allowed to see him again? Was he that horrible to be around? Maybe he was just marking him so that everyone that saw would think he was easy. Oh gee. That was it, wasnt it? Peter Parker the little nerd was easy and everyone should know about it, right? They can get him to do anything and even if you couldn't, you could easily convince him. Peter started breathing heavily and pulling at his hair. He needed to cover these. He needed to get rid of these. He didnt want to see them anymore. He didnt want to see the evidence of his stupid act on display anymore. He cant do this. He can't. He can't. 

He heard a knock at the door and immediately stilled. Not like this. His pops couldn't see him like this. "J-just a minute" he stuttered. He wiped at the tears prickling in his eyes, jumping out of bed and running to his closet. He found the biggest sweatshirt he could and threw it on, checking in the mirror to make sure it covered all of the marks on his neck. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, not helping much, and took a deep breath to calm himself before opening the door. "Hey pops. What's up?" 

"What's up?!" Steve yelled, slamming into Peter to wrap him in a hug. "I have been worried sick, that is what's up! Where were you?" 

"I was with Wade on one of our dates" Peter replied into the muscle crushing him. "We fell asleep, I'm sorry." 

"You fell asleep?" Cap said, pulling back with his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Where were you? Why were you sleeping? Peter Benjamin do not tell me that you had-" 

"No! Pops, no. We were at the park and we were laying in the grass and we fell asleep. Nothing happened" he felt his face warm with blush and he hoped his incredibly observant dad had not noticed him pull at his collar. 

He had. 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side. "What's with the sweatshirt?" Peter looked down and started fidgeting with his sleeves, trying to think of a clever lie. "And don't even think about lying." Fuck. 

"Okay so, nothing 'happened' happened," Peter started, blushing more and more every second. He did not want to be talking to his pops about this. "But maybe we were kind of kissing and" 

"Kissing wasn't part of the deal." 

"Well, it's really not that big of a problem, I mean, it's just kissing, right, like" 

"Just kissing?" Steve interrupted again. 

"Oh gosh, okay, um..." he stopped talking, opting to just take off his sweatshirt instead. He sighed as the shirt hit the floor beside him, closing his eyes and waiting for his pops to start freaking out. He opened his eyes again after a few seconds of silence. The calm look on Steve's face somehow worried him more than any shouting would have. "P-pops, I'm sorry, we got carried away, but they'll be gone in a few hours. You know how fast my body heals. It's really no big de-" 

"Tony," Steve called out calmly, never taking his eyes off of the shaking spider in front of him. Peter felt his heart racing and he was sure it would beat out of his chest. If his dad saw him, he knew he was done for. He would be so grounded and Wade would be so dead. Sure, it would only be temporary, but still.

Tony practically came running. "Is everything o-" he stopped when he saw Peter. More specifically, Peter's neck. "He's a dead man." Tony took off down the hall, yelling something to Friday about getting his suit ready. 

"Tony, wait" Steve called out after him, chasing him down the hall. He stepped in front of Tony, putting out his arms to block him. "You can't kill Deadpool, Tony." 

"Watch me" he tried to move around his husband. 

"No, dad," Peter said, walking down the hall, "you literally can't kill Wade. He'll just come back to life." He was hoping to lighten the tension, but it seemed to make things worse. 

"Then I'll kill him again!" Tony retorted, turning to Peter and pointing a finger. "And YOU are grounded. You'll be lucky to ever see your suit again." 

"W-what, dad, no!" Peter protested. "What about patrols, what about-"

"What about you disappearing for hours without calling? What about you finally showing up and having hickies all over you?" Peter fell silent. He knew his dad had every right to react like this. "I agreed to dates, I never said he could lay so much as a hand on you." 

"Tony, I think you need to take a breath" Steve said, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Peter, I think you should go back to your room. Your dad's right about you being grounded. You aren't patrolling tonight." Peter opened his mouth to argue but Steve put a hand up, telling him he needed to do as he was told. 

He put his head down and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe his dad would find another way to get Wade to keep their secrets and he wouldn't have to be used like this anymore. After all, that's all Wade was doing, wasn't it? Using him. But for what? Why would he want to? 

Peter crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He curled up into his pillow, hugging it close to him. He could feel himself panicking again. He grabbed his phone and put on his go-to playlist for anxiety attacks: a mix of Alec Benjamin, Coldplay, Twenty One Pilots, and Elvis Costello. It may have been a weird mix to most people, but to Peter it was calming, comfortable, and familiar. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep. 

Peter awoke to a strange tapping noise. It was an unfamiliar sound in his room. He cracked his eyes open and scanned his room. He realised it was coming from his window. Maybe a bird had gotten stuck or something. Peter went to investigate.

Instead of a small bird he found a large Deadpool. Peter blinked his sleepy eyes in confusion and tilted his head. Deadpool tapped the window once again and motioned for Peter to open the window. Peter did as instructed and Wade came tumbling in. 

"Sup, baby boy?" He asked casually from his position on the floor. Peter rubbed his eyes

"This is the seventy-eighth floor. How did you get up here? If my parents find out-oh geez Friday scan the building and tell me who is here, please." After a few seconds Fridays voice rang out.

"In the building I'm detecting 3 heat signatures. Two in this room and one in the training room on the seventeenth floor. A closer scan shows that the third heat signature belongs to Ms. Romanov. Should I alert her of your visitor?" Peter bit his lip, debating.

"Y-Yes and tell her- tell her not to come up here. I'm fine." Friday gave an affirmative response and then they were left alone.

"Well, to answer your question: you weren't answering my texts even though I was so nice and put my number in there for you! We have another date, sweetheart. Or well I planned to have another one, but then you didnt answer so I thought something might have happened to that adorable ass of yours. " Wade, finally, hopped up from his position on the floor.

"Well, I'm fine so you can go." Wade frowned at that. 

"Our date" Wade whined and Peter furrowed his brows in annoyance, but stayed silent. 

"I can't leave the tower." Peter said shortly. 

"Why not, Petey pie?"

"Because I just can't okay?!" Peter yelled crossing his arms.

"I'm starting to think you're upset with me, Petey Pie" Wade frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"Did you do something wrong?" Peter scoffed. "The whole thing at the park? The hickies? You got me in trouble, and for what? So you could have a bit of fun? So you could humiliate me?" He was feeling strangely confident, but tears still threatened to fall from his eyes. 

"Woah, woah, woah, baby boy" Wade said, concern in his voice, "why would I want to humiliate my favorite Spider Boy?" 

"I don't know, you tell me" Peter spat back. "Why would you be doing any of this? The dates? The kissing? The hickies? What's it all for? To remind me that you know my biggest secret? Yeah, I don't really need a reminder of that! Did you just think I would be easy and when you realized I wasn't you thought you could make everyone think I was? Was that why you marked me up like you did?" His heart was racing and he could feel his knees shake. "Why the hell are you doing this, Wade? What do you get out of dating me?!" 

Wade crossed the room slowly, Peter fighting the urge to cower away. When they were face-to-face, he took off his mask. The mercs eyes were the softest Peter had ever seen them. 

"Baby boy," Wade started, "sweetheart, Petey Pie, princess, bubble butt. Do you really not understand?" Peter shook his head, waiting for the mocking to begin. "I thought you were smarter than this, Petey. Why is it so hard to get that I like you?" Peter blinked up at the man who was now towering over him. 

"Y-you. What?" 

Wade laughed, putting his hands on Peter's cheeks and bringing their faces closer together. "You're cute when you're confused. I like you. A lot. Don't you like me?" He sounded like a first grader talking to their very first boyfriend. 

"I-I don't. I mean, I do." Wade's eyes lit up at the confession. "But I don't understand. Why? Why would you like me?" 

"Well, let me count the ways." He placed a small kiss on the spiders nose. 

"I'm serious. You can't actually like me. I'm... I'm ME." 

"I find your lack of self-confidence disturbing." He grabbed Peter's hand and led him to the bed, sitting down with Peter standing in front of him. He held Peter's hands in his and for once in his life was completely serious. "You're cute. You're smart. You're funny. You're kind and caring. You have such a big heart and a big mind. And a big butt. And I'm assuming there are more big parts of you." Wade winked and Peter laughed at him. He knew he couldn't stay serious. "There are a million reasons why I would fall for you, baby boy. And I will do whatever I can to make you see that." 

Peter didn't believe a word that Wade had said, but he could see that the older man believed it. "So you're not just doing this to mess with me?" Wade shook his head. "You actually want to date me?" he nodded. "I think... I think I want to date you too." 

Wade gasped and stood up, towering over Peter again. "Does this mean we get to be boyfriends?" Peter chuckled. 

"My dads are never going to let that happen. Especially not after the whole hickie incident."

"Well, the hickies are gone now" Wade pointed out. "Mr. Speed Healer. I wanted to see my handiwork." 

"Believe me, plenty of people saw your handiwork." Peter's phone buzzed on his bed and he let go of Wade's hand to check it. 

Spider-Aunt : You're dads are 15 minutes out. Better wrap things up in there. 

"Speaking of my dads," Peter sighed, "they're fifteen minutes away and if they see you they will kill you." 

"I would die for you Petey." 

"That's just because you would come back" Peter joked, playfully shoving him on the arm. "You really need to go." 

"Come with me!" 

"I told you I can't leave the tower. I'm... I'm grounded." Peter blushed when he said it out loud. It didn't help that Wade laughed. 

"Tin man really is strict. Or was it Capsicle?" 

"It was both" Peter laughed. "You kind of went a little crazy on my neck." 

"Well maybe that's because your neck makes me a little crazy." Wade leaned down to kiss Peter's neck. "Your body heals too quickly. There's no evidence that I was ever here." He pouted against Peter's skin. 

"That's really for the best since you shouldn't be here. You're going to get us in more trouble." Wade kissed Peter's neck again, feeling the boys breath quicken with each touch. "Wade..." Peter tried to sound serious, but he was pretty sure the name had ended up sounding like a moan. 

"Come with me" Wade said again. "I'll make it worth your while. I promise." He whispered the last part in Peter's ear, feeling the spider shiver beneath his touch. 

"I-I... I can't. My dads-" 

"I know," Wade sighed, cutting him off. "I guess I'll just have to come back when they've cooled off. But I can't leave without my goodbye kiss, now can I?" 

Peter smiled at the goofball in front of him. "I don't guess you can." 

Wade didn't waste any time. He curled his fingers in Peter's hair and pulled him close. He moaned into the kiss. He had learned by now that the mouth Deadpool was so famous for was good for more than just talking. After a couple of minutes they found themselves on Peter's bed, Wade straddling the younger boy as the kiss grew more and more heated. 

"You said we have fifteen minutes right?" Wade asked when he pulled away for air. 

"That was about five minutes ago" Peter told him, pulling him back down to peck his lips. "You better make the next ten count." Wade smirked and pecked Peter on the lips one more time before moving to his jaw and then his neck. "That didn't end so well last time, did it?" Peter joked when he felt lips on his neck. 

"But my marks are gone now" Wade whined. "I guess I'll just have to mark you where no one can see." Peter's stomach clenched at the idea and a small whine escaped his throat as he thought about being covered head to toe with those marks. Those marks that had caused him so much trouble and so much panic, but even more pleasure. "You sound excited. Do you want that, baby boy?" Peter could only nod his head. 

That stupid damn nickname left his brain a mess. He thought back to just a few minutes before when he had been so angry and how just a few words, a well placed kiss, and that name had led to him being completely at the mercy of none other than Deadpool. 

Wade kissed Peter's neck again before moving to hover over his stomach. He pushed his shirt up to expose some skin and wasted no time in making contact. Peter arched his back, needing to be closer to the hot breath and lips on his skin, but Wade pushed him back down. "So eager" he laughed, licking and sucking at Peter's stomach. He sucked a mark onto the soft skin on Peter's side, biting in the same spot. He wasn't sure if the noise his spider boy made was a whimper or a moan, but he was sure it was doing wonderful things for the (not so) Little Wade in his pants. "Fuck, could you be any more beautiful?" He moved to Peter's other side, leaving another bite and drawing out another beautiful sound. 

Peter could feel the heat radiating off of his face. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to keep any more moans from escaping, but Wade pulled his hand away and linked their fingers together. "Don't hide those beautiful noises from me, princess." 

"Shit" Peter's voice shook over the word and he rubbed his free hand over his face. That name got to him even more than 'baby boy' did. "T-that" he shook out, "call me that again. Please." 

"Anything for you," Wade crawled back up to Peter's ear, dropping his voice to a whisper, "princess." Peter let out a shaky breath and Wade went back to sucking and biting on his soft flesh. The sounds from the shaking boy beneath him let him know that he was doing something right. 

Peter wasn't sure how long he had been laying there, one hand linked with Wade's and Wade's lips leaving more hickies than he could count, but before he knew it the fun was over. He let out a high pitched whine when he felt the warmth leave his hand and stomach. "No" he whined. "More. Please. Please, I need more." 

"Our times up, Petey" Wade pulled Peter up to meet his lips, "but, damn, do I love hearing you beg." 

Wade pulled away too soon and Peter fell back onto the bed, running his hands through his hair. He looked up to find that Deadpool had put his mask back on and was staring down at him. He blushed under his gaze. 

"You are so beautiful" Wade told him, making him blush even more. He realized how he must have looked: his hair a mess, his lips swollen, his shirt still halfway up his chest, his skin painted in love bites. He sat up quickly, pulling his shirt down. When he attempted to fix his hair, Deadpools gloved hand stopped his. "Don't. I like it like this." He lifted his mask to kiss Peter's hand and went to the window, climbing out and disappearing. Peter moved to the window. He wasn't sure how Wade had gotten down from the seventy-eighth floor, but he was sure it was a good thing when he heard Friday announce that his dad's were on their way up the elevator. 

He went to the floor length mirror on his wall, laughing at himself. His hair was a wreck and he was sure Wade had bruised his lips from kissing him. He lifted up his shirt, taking in the sight. He moved his fingers over the colors covering him and remembered how Wade's lips felt against him. It was only then that he realized how hard he was. 

His phone buzzed again and he opened it to find a text from who he was assuming was Wade. 

Big Dick Energy: You looked so beautiful. I should have taken a picture ;) 

He smiled at his phone and thought for a minute. He couldn't... or could he? He flopped onto his bed and turned on his phone camera, messing up his hair even more and pulling his shirt up to his chest. He moved his sweatpants down just far enough for his hip bones to pop out and he knew Wade would be able to see how hard he was. After thinking for a minute, he pulled his shirt up further and took the bottom of it in between his teeth. He took roughly twenty pictures before deciding on one. 

'Is this what you had in mind?' he typed out, sending it to Wade. After a minute his phone buzzed again. 

Big Dick Energy: FUCK baby boy. You have no idea what you do to me. 

He smiled and locked his phone, looking down and deciding that he would need a cold shower to cool down. He took one last look in the mirror before heading to his bathroom. With Wade's voice echoing in his head and his skin still tingling from the assault, he wasn't sure a cold shower would be enough.


	4. Damnit Beyoncé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petey Pie has some steamy alone time in the shower while the Super Dad's™ decided whether or not Wade Winston Wilson is a good fit for their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cutie, you come here often? *Winks* *shoots finger guns* Because I sure don't! 
> 
> Sorry it's been a tick since we posted. We have some problems with, how you say, "lazzyassness" and it sometimes gets in the way of uploading. However, we come back to you now with a BEAUTIFUL chapter that has fluff, Worried Dad's™, and some sassy Aunt Nat. It also starts off with something kind of (very) steamy so, uh, here is your NSFW warning! Really it's NSFW. It's not safe for anywhere. Petey fin- actually I'm just gonna let you figure that out on your own! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The music coming from Peter's speakers filled the bathroom and flooded out into the surrounding rooms of the tower. He just hoped it was loud enough to drown out the noises coming from inside the shower. The moans escaping his lips were nothing less than sinful. His hand gripped his cock like his life depended on it; his wrist twisting and moving at record breaking speeds. He was so close. So fucking close. Thoughts of Wade crowded his mind. He was everywhere. Kissing Peter's lips, his neck, and everywhere else he could reach. His hand replaced Peter's in the Spiders fantasies, rough fingers wrapped tightly around soft, sensitive skin. Peter wanted those fingers. Wanted them tracing over him at a slow and torturous pace. Wanted them locked tightly in his hair while Wade kissed roughly. Wanted them in his mouth. Wanted them... 

The thoughts were too much for Peter. He pulled his hand away from his cock, slamming both hands into the wall in front of him. He wasn't ready to cum. He wanted more. Edging was something that had always fascinated Peter. Ever since he first learned the term, he had started pushing himself to see just how long he could hold out. In previous showers, he had managed to bring himself to the brink of bliss five times without falling over the edge. This time, he was only one time in and wasn't sure he would make it another. He cursed and let his head fall between his hands on the wall, willing his orgasm to receed. He stayed there for a minute or two, regulating his breathing and letting the sweet release fade away. When he knew he was ready, he let his hand travel back down. 

He started slow, moving his hand in broad strokes across his aching dick. He let Wade invade his mind again. His thoughts immediately went back to Wade's hands. He loved how they felt traveling over him. He loved the way Wade had held his hand while he left the colorful marks across Peter's stomach. Loved how, when they were kissing, those hands would hold him so tight he thought he might bruise. Peter liked the idea of bruises shaped like Wade's fingers lining his thighs and ass. He wanted Wade so bad. 

"F-fuck!" He was close again. He slowed his movements, but didn't pull away. He wanted to get as close as he could. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip a few times, his hips twitching when he did. His free hand wandered up his stomach, to his chest, then his neck. He gave his neck a light squeeze before moving his hand to his mouth. He sucked three fingers between his lips, wishing they were Wade's. He moved his tongue around them, sucking as hard as he could. He treated his fingers like they were the older mans; like he was practicing for when Wade's fingers, or other parts of him, would take their place. 

After another twist of his wrist he pulled his hand away quickly, knowing if he didn't his fun would be over. His body screamed at him, begging for release, and he let out a low groan. His hands regained their position on the shower wall, but he didn't wait as long this time, his hand moving back down in only a few seconds. He couldn't wait any longer: he needed to cum. But he wanted something more. 

He sucked his fingers back into his mouth. He knew that saliva was no good substitute for lube, but it was all he had. He slicked his fingers as much as he could, pulling them away from his mouth when they were dripping with his spit. He moved one foot to a shelf that was at hip level, very thankful for his flexibility, and circled one finger around his hole. He stopped the movements on his dick, focusing his attention elsewhere. He let his finger slip inside slowly, his body tensing for a moment before relaxing into the feeling. He let his finger move in and out of his hole, stretching himself enough to where he could take another finger. His other hand continued to move over his overworked dick. He briefly thought of how he might have fallen if it weren't for his powers, and let out a small chuckle before the thought was chased away by his finger brushing over his prostate. He added a second finger, moaning and whimpering at the way he stretched around it, before moving his foot off of the shelf, dropping to his knees. His fingers hit his sweet spot when he did, pulling a moan from deep in his chest. He kept the movement of his hands steady, stretching himself more while he worked himself closer to his orgasm. His fingers worked quickly and his hand moved even quicker over his erection. He scissored himself open, ignoring the pain and focusing on the pleasure. He stopped the movements on his dick, lining up another finger with his stretched hole. He kept his hand still, lowering himself down onto his fingers. His movements were slow at first, giving him time to adjust. He sunk down until his fingers were burried inside him up to the knuckles, staying there for a few moments before using his thighs to bounce himself on his fingers. With each movement, his fingers hit his prostate. When he set a steady pace, he went back to thinking about Wade. Wade's hands were bigger than his. His fingers were much thicker and longer. Three of Wade's fingers would have felt like four of Peter's own. 

With that thought in mind, he lined up a fourth finger. He screamed out at the feeling, the sound filling the bathroom and, more than likely, the rooms surrounding it. Peter couldn't find it in himself to care. The pain mixed with pleasure and he lost himself in the sensations flooding his body. He wondered if he could cum just from the thought of Wade and the fingers practically abusing his ass. His question was answered when he felt the unmistakable tightening in his gut. After a few more nearly violent jabs against his prostate, he came screaming Wade's name. 

\--- 

Natasha was waiting for Steve and Tony when they got off of the elevator. She had convinced them to go get dinner and clear their heads, knowing they were less than happy to see Peter covered in hickies from Wade Wilson. She knew they were less than happy about the entire situation. Their son was going on contracted dates with a mercenary so that he wouldn't reveal their biggest secret. It wasn't exactly a stress-free situation. Both men were visibly calmer when they walked in. Which meant she definitely wasn't going to tell them about Peter's visitor. She hoped they had wrapped up whatever they had going on and that Wade was long gone. 

"How was dinner?" Natasha asked, welcoming them home. 

"It was nice" Steve told her, putting his jacket on the hook by the door. "I think we both have a clearer head now." 

Nat took that as her opportunity to ask a risky question. "Does that mean you're going to unground Peter?" The female spider raised an eyebrow at Tony. He furrowed his brow at her, looking at her like she had lost her mind. 

"Absolutely not." Nat gave him a questioning look and asked him why. "He was completely irresponsible!" 

"Tony, breath" Steve told him before looking to Natasha. "He is right. Peter was irresponsible. He had us all worried sick. And the hickies?" 

"I seem to remember that when you two started dating, there were a lot of days where you both had to wear high-collared shirts. And you were a lot older than nineteen." She shot them an accusing glance. 

"Yeah, well" Tony rolled his eyes, "so is Deadpool. He's what? Late twenties? What is he doing with a nineteen year old?" 

She laughed at the irony of the question. "What's the age difference between you two again?" Both men assured her that it was completely different. "Have you even stopped to consider that maybe they like each other? If they didn't then I'm pretty sure Peter wouldn't have let Wade mark him up like that." 

"Could you NOT say it like that, please?" Steve practically begged. 

They heard the shower down the hall cut on, followed by the sound of muffled music. 

"Peter does not like Deadpool" Tony said flatly, all of them staring toward the music as it got louder. "And he does not like Peter." 

"How do you know that?" Natasha sat on the couch, crossing her arms. "They seem pretty fond of each other. Wade is the one who wanted to go on dates with Peter in the first place." 

"You mean the one who blackmailed Peter into going on dates? Yeah, that screams true love."

"I never said anything about love," Natasha scoffed, "I'm just saying they seem to be enjoying each other's company." 

"A little too much, if you ask me." Steve walked behind Tony and put his hands on his shoulders, kissing his neck but staying silent. Tony relaxed into the touch. "He is our son and we will not allow him to be with someone like Deadpool." He practically spat the name at her. 

"His name is Wade, you know" Natasha laughed. "And as for you son, he is 19. He's an adult now. Shouldn't he be allowed to make his own decisions?" 

"He may be an adult, but he is still our son" Steve chimed in. "We have a right to be worried." 

"Exactly" Tony agreed. "So no, he will not be seeing Deadpool again and, yes, he is still grounded."

"I said we have a right to be worried" Steve walked around Tony to stand by Natasha. "I didn't say we have a right to control his life."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, defensively.

"He needs to be punished for going AWOL and giving us all heart attacks," Steve took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say, "but we can't control who he dates." Tony looked almost offended at the words. "He's an adult, Tony. We have to let him make his own decisions."

"Even if they're stupid decisions?" Tony started pacing the room. "Even if those decisions put him in danger? Even if they go against all of our better judgements? Even if it means letting our son run around unsupervised with a man who has already proven he cannot be trusted? Even if we have no way to keep him safe and what the hell was that?" He pointed down the hall to where the music had stopped and they had all heard a very clear moan coming from Peter's room. 

As the music started up again, Tony stomped across the room towards the hall before Natasha jumped in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "I didn't hear anything" she said, giving him a half smile. 

Tony did not looked amused. "Natasha, is that man in my son's" Steve cleared his throat, "right, our son's room?" 

"I'm sure he's not." She let her hand fall to her side and looked awkwardly between the two men.

"Then what was the noise?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Beyoncé." 

"Friday, scan the building. Specifically Peter's room." Tony glared at Natasha. "You're not funny." 

"It appears that Mr. Peter is alone in his room, sir." 

"See?" Nat held up her hands in an innocent 'told you so' motion. "Nothing going on. Maybe you're just hearing things?" There was another distinct moan from Peter, this one accompanied by the music and a small string of curse words. "At least we know he's by himself?" 

"I'm not sure that makes this any better" Steve said, rubbing the bridge of his nose and clearly blushing. 

"Oh come on" Nat laughed. "You two were 19 once. You know he has needs." 

"This doesn't bother you?" Tony actually flinched when another moan floated down the hall. 

"I'm not thrilled to hear it, but I've been hearing you two go at it for years, so it's not like I'm not used to it." Natasha admitted. Steve and Tony blushed and shuffled awkwardly. "Just ignore him." 

They walked back to the couch and Tony dramatically plopped himself down on his stomach, covering his ears with a pillow. He mumbled something into the couch that Nat and Steve couldn't quite understand. 

"Care to repeat that?" Steve laughed at him. Tony grumpily sat up, crossing his arms (like the pouty child he is oh my goodness I love my pouty baby) 

"Are you seriously okay with Peter dating him?" The word 'him' was drenched in so much hatred that Nat was pretty sure Wade himself felt the sting. 

"Of course not," Steve assured him, "but if he makes Peter happy-" 

"Sounds like he's making him pretty damn happy." Both men glared at Natasha for the joke and she held up her hands defensively. "Just saying." 

"If he makes him happy," Steve continued, "we should give Wade a chance. Maybe he isn't all bad." There was a split second of silence before more moans from Peter. Both men groaned and Natasha laughed. 

"Please tell me he did not just scream what I think he did" Tony nearly cried. 

"I told you Wade was making him happy." Tony threw a throw pillow at Natasha, who caught it just before it hit her in the face. "Come on, lighten up." 

They stayed in the living room talking about the issue for a little longer, finally convincing Tony that Peter dating Wade wouldn't be so terrible. After about 15 minutes, Peter walked into the room wearing Hello Kitty pajama pants and an Avengers t-shirt and whistling the chorus to 'Single Ladies'. "Hey" he said casually, walking towards to kitchen. He came back a minute later with a water. 

"Have a nice shower?" Nat smirked at him and he blushed. 

"I uh, um. I-it was okay?" He looked around the room, noticing how uncomfortable everyone was. His dads were looking everywhere but his eyes. "Why do you ask... oh. Oh! Oh no." He hid his face in his hand, groaning.

"Yeah" Tony said, clearly annoyed and miserable. "We heard." 

"Oh my gosh, okay, okay um. Geez, I don't even know what, I'm just, I'm sorry I thought the music was loud enough, I thought, oh god" Peter shuffled past them quickly, keeping his head low. He made it to the hall before anyone spoke. 

"Hey, Pete" Natasha called out. He stopped but didn't turn around. He didn't think he could face any of them. "Beyoncé? Really?" Peter groaned into his hands as he walked away, making Natasha laugh. 

Peter went to his room as fast as he could (which prolly wasn't very fast I mean he did just have four fingers up his ass with no lube so like. Our boi prolly pretty sore) and collapsed on his bed face first. He'd never felt more shame. He hadn't even been this embarrassed when he'd wet the bed when he was 6 and Jarvis announced it to everyone in the tower. Damn it, Beyoncé.

~~~

Natasha had left Steve and Tony to think over everything. Steve had pretty much already decided they would let Peter date Wade, and Tony decided he might be right, though he was far from happy about it. Steve opened his mouth, ready to convince his stubborn husband but Tony stopped him. 

"I know." he sighed "I'll allow it, but I'm not happy about it." Steve came up behind him and pulled him close. 

"I guess I'll just have to cheer you up, then" the blond whispered before kissing the shorter man's neck. A loud thunk echoed, making the two jump and move away from each slightly. 

"Whoops. Did I interrupt?" the two heroes look at the mercenary unamused.

Tony had his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He was tucked into Steve's side trying to stay silent as his husband spoke. "What exactly is it you need from us, Wilson? Haven't you done enough today?" Steve asked the mercenary in front of them. Wade shuffled his feet. He had come in civilian clothing. He thought it might show Peter's parents that he wasn't a threat, or something stupid like that. The book didn't cover this, okay? 

"Look, Mr. And Mrs. America the dating book says this shit is muy importante so I'm here o shit waddup I really need you to sign Petey Pie's permission slip to date me. For realisies this time."

"Don't you think you're a bit too old for Peter?" Tony grumbled. Steve gave him a look, but didn't say anything. 

"Great question! I'll answer it with another question! When Exactly were you born, iron dad?" Tony opens his mouth to answer but Wade continues speaking. "and now another question! Capsicle, what was world war II like?" Tony grumbled quietly to himself and Steve let out a small laugh. 

"you've got me there, Wilson."

"listen, I know I'm not the best choice for Petey's cute little tush, but" Wade stilled his nerves, turning serious. "he's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. My day isn't complete until I see him. And man getting to see that ass in action." Tony shuffled his feet angrily

"Can you not talk about my son's ass so much?" he asked angrily.

"Right. My bad. Anyway the point is, your son is amazing. He's perfect and I think I might be in love with him? Oh shit should I have said that?" he pulled out a little blue book titled 'dating 101' and flipped through it. "Uhhh that's not in the book." Steve laughed at the antics. The blond captain moved in front of Tony and placed a hand on Wade's shoulder causing the mercenary to look up at him. 

"Okay. We will give you a chance. I trust that you will not blow it, son. " Wade smiled wild. 

"Oh and could you maybe take the princess off of house arrest? I kinda need him to not be grounded right now. Im gonna be out of town in a few days and-"

"On a job?" Tony questioned with an accusing tone. Wade made the 'sort of'motion with his hand. Steve narrowed his eyes. 

"You're going after the guys that wanted you to kill Peter." Steve worded it like it wasn't a question. Wade avoiding his eyes. 

"If I don't, they'll just get someone else to go after him." Wade grumbled through gritted teeth. 

"He would be, and feel, safer with you here." the Merc knew the capsicle was right but he didn't want to chance it. 

"You're still going, aren't you?" Wade nodded at the Captain's question causing him to sigh. "We're coming too then."

"I don't think-"

"We're coming or Peter stays grounded." Tony argued. 

"Fine, but he gets his suit back too" Tony nodded.  
—

Peter had snuck downstairs when he heard people talking. He recognized his parents' voices and- was that wade? He hid around the corner and listened in. 

"-perfect and I think I might be in love with him? Oh shit should I have-" Peter stopped listening, his mind short circuiting. Wade liked him- loved him even! So much that he had come to talk to his parents on his own free will. Peter raced back up to his room giddily. He threw himself onto his bed, happily this time, and took out his phone. 

To - Big Dick Energy: Come to my room

Peter hit send and waited patiently, a goofy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh guys, this has very little editing, but it's a great chapter so we hope you liked it!! 
> 
> You can thank yours truly, MrsMoosifer for the smut. Actually, you don't even have to thank me because I LOVED writing it. More smut will be coming shortly. Or should I say... Nope, no puns. Okay, guys, see you soon!


	5. The Quiet Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the "okay" from the SuperDads™, Wade decides to romance his Petey Pie. He may have taken things a bit too far... 
> 
> [Spoiler alert, he took things just far enough ;)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! 
> 
> I have not been able to focus on writing. For some reason, every time I sit down to write it ends in absolutely nothing. I would like to blame that on my severe ADD, but I don't want to make excuses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to get it up today but can't get my brain to stay focused on proofreading, so if there are errors just please politely point them out and we will fix them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> -MrsMoosifer

Wade smiled down at his phone when the name "Princess" popped up, surrounded by a jumble of hearts, smiley faces, eggplants, and crowns. 

To - Princess: Be there soon, baby boy 

He added a few winking faces and a kiss before hitting send. "So," he shuffled his feet, a little too excited to see his Petey Pie, "that's a go on romancing the princess?" 

Tony groaned and dropped his face to his hands. "Please stop calling him that in front of me." 

"Oh, no, don't worry!" Wade smiled. "He totally likes it." 

"I think you should go, Wilson" Steve told him sternly, tightening his arm around Tony's waist to keep him from lunging at Wade. 

"Right! I'm just gonna go kidnap Petey if that's alright." He walked towards the hall when Steve nodded before realizing he didn't know where he was going. "Oh, right, how do I get to his room? I've only ever gone in through the window and - nevermind I'll find my way." He took off down the hall before Tony could start yelling. He strolled down the hall, taking many guesses at which room was Peters and usually getting it wrong, until he found the door with a big blue and red spider painted on it. He laughed at how cute it was before slinging the door open, not bothering to knock. "Hey, hot stuff" he said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest, "dogs have been called off. How about you and I hit the town?" 

Peter practically jumped off of the bed and ran to Wade like an excited school girl, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the room before slamming the door behind him. Before Wade could say something sarcastic, Peter jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs tightly around the older mans waist and kissing him deeply. 

He didn't want to admit he had been listening, but hearing Wade say he loved him had made him happier than he could ever remember being. Even happier than the time before they knew each others identities when Deadpool gave Spiderman a handmade friendship bracelet, and Peter had been so happy about that that he refused to take it off for a month straight. 

"It's nice to see you too" Wade laughed against his lips. 

"Hmmm shut up and kiss me" Peter said, hands trailing down Wade's chest. Wade's arms were hooked under Peter's ass, hands dangerously close to where Peter's own fingers had been not long before. The thought would have been nice if it didn't make him embarrassed all over again. He groaned into the kiss before pulling away and burying his head in Wade's chest. 

"Did I do something wrong, baby boy?" Wade asked, running a hand along Peter's back. Peter shook his head but didn't say anything, not wanting to explain why his face was redder than his suit. "Relationships require communication, Princess." 

The nickname somehow made Peter even more red than he already was and he pushed his face further into Wade's chest. "It's embarrassing" he whined, pulling at the soft fabric of Wade's hoodie to try and get even closer. 

"I once fell out of the window of my apartment" Wade told him, trying to coax an answer out of him. 

"You fall out of windows all the time." 

"True" Wade chimed, knowing the end of his story would get Petey Pie talking, "but this time my underwear got caught on the edge and I was left dangling from my window with my ass showing to my entire block." 

Peter slowly looked up, trying to tell if Wade was lying. "That is not true!" 

"I swear it is" Wade laughed. "Ask anyone in the neighborhood and they'll tell you the story." 

"Your entire block saw your ass while you dangled from a window?" 

"Pretty much. And we both know my ass is nowhere near as beautiful as yours, so imagine my embarrassment." They both started laughing hysterically and Peter nearly forgot why he was embarrassed in the first place. Until Wade adjusted his hand that still rested on Peter's ass. "Now you. Spill." 

"Fiiiiine" Peter hid his face again, covering his mouth so that he could muffle every word of his tragic and humiliating story. "Ahdjkcmnallfjbsbhudj." 

"I don't speak keyboard smash." 

Peter pulled away from Wade, leaning back so that his hands hit the floor with his legs still hugging Wade tightly. "Gaaaaaaah the reason I'm literally dying of embarrassment is because my dads and aunt Nat heard me getting off in the shower! And I thought the music was loud enough but apparently not and they probably heard way more than anyone needs to hear from me and they definitely heard me moan your name and do you see why I'm mortified?!" He pulled himself back up to face Wade, his eyes wide and hoping for sympathy and not sarcasm. 

Wade blinked at him for a few seconds, not saying anything and making Peter more and more miserable every second until he finally spoke. "You moaned my name?" 

Sarcasm it is. Peter threw himself back again, nearly falling out of Wade's arms. "That's all you have to say?!" 

"No! No, of course not. I have so much to say." Peter didn't want to know where that sentence was going, but he was sure he was going to find out. "Mainly, you moaned my name?" 

"Please don't do this to me."

"Was it like a heat of the moment thing or were you thinking of me the whole time?" 

"You are not helping!" 

"What, exactly, would that have sounded like?" 

"This is embarrassing enough already!" 

"What, and please be very, very specific. Very specific. What could you possibly have been thinking of that would make you moan my name loud enough for the whole tower to hear?" Peter groaned and pulled himself back up to hide in Wade's neck, too humiliated to even speak. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Wade laughed and hugged Peter tighter. "You have no reason to be embarrassed, baby boy." Peter mumbled something about how he had every reason to be embarrassed, but Wade ignored him and kept going. "I'm sure Super Dads have already forgotten about the whole thing. It's not a big deal." 

"It is such a big deal!" Peter shouted. "It's an even bigger deal now that I said I was thinking about you... I can't believe I admitted that." 

"Please," Wade scoffed, making Peter lean back and cock an eyebrow at him. "I'm flattered. And it's not like I haven't done the same thing." 

"W-What? You, uh... You." He trailed off, not sure how to respond.

"I touch myself while thinking of my precious Spider Boy?" Wade finished for him. "Yes, I do." Peter stared at him wide-eyed but said nothing, so Wade kept talking. "How could I not? I've had some of my best nights with just the thought of your cute little ass. And when you sent me that picture? If you think I didn't-"

"W-Wade! You ca-an't just say things like that! That's ina-"

"Inappropriate? You mean like-" He was cut off by Peter's hand over his mouth. 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He kept his hand over Wade's mouth until he was sure Wade got the point. When he finally pulled it away, he brought both of his hands to play with the front of Wade's hoodie. "I'm never swapping stories with you again," he pouted. 

"You really need to lighten up, Spidey." Wade kissed him deeply, not giving him a chance to argue. His head was already spinning from the idea of the precious Spider Boy thinking of him in his most intimate moments. The kiss was not helping. He dropped the younger boy onto his bed and Peter let out a surprised yelp as he crawled on top of him, just barely breaking the kiss. "I have an idea how" he said, grinding his hips down against Peter's. 

Peter's eyes went wide and he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips up against Wade. "O-oh. You mean..." 

"If you want to. I mean, I would think you want to considering the whole shower thing, but I don't want to assume." Peter playfully slapped his shoulder. 

"You're not funny," Peter said, but he was still giggling. "I-Is that a good idea? The family room is right down the hall and if they hear us dad will kill you as many times as he can and I'm not sure pops would even try to stop him. He'd probably help him." 

"You are vocal," Wade teased lightly. "But I guess you can't help that, can you? The whole heightened senses thing. I'm sure it makes you pretty sensitive." He drew out the last part, gliding his hand down Peter's stomach to palm him through his sweatpants. Peter whined and bucked up into his hand. "I do much more than that and they'll definitely hear you." Wade sat back on his heels, smirking down at the perfect legs still wrapped around his waist. "So, let's play a game." 

"A game? I thought we were -" 

"Twenty minutes. If you stay quiet, you win. If I can make you make those pretty little noises of yours, then I win. If you win, we go to my place. And we do whatever your little heart desires." He saw the question in Peter's eyes and slid his hands under the thin fabric of the hello kitty shirt. "My place is safer. If we're doing this, I want to know I won't get a bullet in the head for making you scream." 

Peter's breath caught in his throat but he tried to act unfazed. "Y-you wouldn't get a bullet in the head. A shield maybe, but not a bullet." He laughed awkwardly, trying to hide that Wade's comment about making him scream had made him embarrassingly hard embarrassingly fast. "S-so, what if you win?" 

"If I win -"

"Yeah, I already don't like the look on your face." 

"Hush. If I win... well, your shower story is nice and all but I really don't think it's complete without a visual." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Peter hid his face in his hands. 

"That is so messed up!" Peter shouted, his voice a little too high. 

"It is not! You just get embarrassed too easily. I think we need to work on that." Peter rolled his eyes. "Do we have a deal?" 

"If I make noise you're going to make me finger myself in front of you?" 

"Well, I would never MAKE you do anything. I would merely suggest that it's something I would be highly, highly, HIGHLY interested in. Or we skip the game and go straight to my place. It's your call." 

Peter thought about it for a minute, fighting with himself. On the one hand playing this little 'game' not only meant that his dads might hear him, but he also knew he would probably lose. On the other hand... "I do like games" he smiled sheepishly. 

Wade smiled like a kid on Christmas morning and nearly fell off of the bed in excitement. "I really didn't think you would agree to that," he laughed. "Really that was such a long shot! I can't believe you said yes!" 

"Just shut up and get going before I change my mind," Peter whined. 

"As you wish, princess." 

\--- 

Twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes of Peter being pinned to the mattress trying to hide his moans and gasps while Wade treated his body like his own personal playground. The game sounded easy enough, but Peter quickly regretted the terms of the deal. There was no way he was going to win. 

"Not even five minutes in and you're already squirming," Wade teased, kissing him quickly. "Feel free to back out at any time. Of course, quitting means I win by default, but I don't think that's such a bad thing." 

Peter huffed but didn't say anything. He didn't know if talking counted as making noise, but he was pretty sure it was against the rules of this little game. When he didn't say anything, Wade went back to peppering Peter's neck with small kisses while his fingertips trailed across his sides and stomach, nails digging in occasionally just enough to make him gasp. Every once in a while he would grind his hips down against Peter's again, laughing when his eyes went wide and he was visibly struggling to keep quiet. 

"I have to admit, baby boy, you've made it longer than I thought you would." Peter just glared at him, lips pulled into a thin line. "Don't be like that," Wade laughed. "You know you're having fun." Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. He was having fun. 

His smiled was wiped away quickly when Wade slid further down his legs, his fingers pulling at the hem of his sweatpants. "May I?" 

Peter's eyes flicked back and forth from the door to the man eyeing him like he would devour him in seconds flat, taking a second to hope he had locked the door before slowly nodding. He lifted his hips to help Wade tug his sweatpants off. Even with his shirt and boxers still on, he felt weirdly exposed and vulnerable. He didn't think his cheeks could get any more red, but he was apparently wrong. 

"You sure this is okay?" Wade asked, genuine concer in his voice. "You look like you're about to pass out." Peter nodded but stayed quiet, still determined to win. "Talk to me, princess. We'll hit the pause button real quick so that you won't lose." He winked and poked Peter's nose as if it was an actual button, making Peter laugh lightly. 

"I'm fine," he assured, sighing deeply. "More than fine. I'm a little nervous but please," he leaned up to pull at Wade's hoodie and bring him in for a kiss, "please don't stop." He layed back down, hands running over his face to calm his nerves a bit.

"Then let the games begin," Wade joked. "Well, begin again." He poked Peter's nose as if to press play again, but Peter's silent laugh was cut short when Wade lunged forward to immediately start mouthing at him through his boxers. 

He hadn't expected Wade to get back into their game so quickly, but no way was he complaining. One hand clutched the bed sheets in a death grip while the other flew up to cover his mouth. He was not about to lose. 

"That's cheating," Wade whispered in a sing-song voice, moving to nibble lightly at Peter's thigh. Peter dropped his other hand to the sheets, pretty sure he would rip them if he held in any tighter, and bit his lip probably a little too tight. "Ten more minutes," Wade smiled against his thigh. "If you make it that long." 

Peter had about a million sarcastic comments flood through his head, but every last one was lost when he heard a knock at his door. Both of them stared wide-eyed at each other without saying a word. 

"Hey, kid, it's me," Steve called through the door. "You got a minute?" 

Wade leaned up to whisper in Peter's ear, a worryingly cocky smile on his face. "You can talk, but I think hiding your sweet little noises is a little more important than just this game now." He moved back to hover over Peter's still-clothed cock. 

"You wouldn't," Peter said, but he knew that was a lie. "Wade, I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Of course it's not, but doesn't it sound fun?"

Peter jumped at another knock, clearing his throat before answering. "You in there?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm here. What did you-" He tried to keep his voice level and normal, but that was a little hard with Wade's mouth back on his cock. "What did you need?" he managed to breathe out, hoping he didn't sound too weird. 

"Your dad and I want to talk to you. Alone. Before you go anywhere." 

"Oka-ay! No problem! Be out in a few minutes!" 

"Is everything okay in there?" Steve questioned, his voice more stern that usual - which actually was somehow possible. 

"Yeah, I was just taking a nap!" He didn't want to lie to his Pops, but there was no explaining this. "Still trying to wake up!" 

"You seem pretty awake to me," Wade said quietly, earning a glare. 

"I'll be right out!" 

They heard footsteps go down the hall and Peter let out a shaky breath. "I can't believe you just did that," he said, playfully shoving Wade and laughing. 

"You can believe it, and you loved it," Wade argued, kissing his inner thighs. 

"Shut up," Peter laughed. "That was so embarrassing." 

"It only would have been embarrassing if he knew what was going on, but I'm sure he's blissfully unaware." 

"You're probably right," Peter agreed. "If he knew what was going on then we would have already heard screaming from the family room." 

They both laughed at that and Wade looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "You still have five minutes." He winked and tugged lightly as Peter's boxers. "As much fun as this is, I don't really enjoy the taste of cotton. So if you want..." 

Peter could barely breathe at the thought, but within seconds his boxers had joined his sweatpants on the floor. He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at the way Wade looked at him. He was practically worshipping Peter's cock with his eyes alone, hands moving aimlessly along Peter's legs and torso. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby boy." The praise made Peter squirm but he loved it. "I could stare at you for hours, but I can't wait to really taste you." 

Peter had made it so far that he actually cursed himself when he practically squealed when Wade swallowed him down in one go. He groaned when Wade smirked around his cock, but couldn't be upset for too long. Not with a warm mouth wrapped around his dick. And especially not when Wade was acting like that very dick was his first sips of water after being stranded in the desert for a month. 

He thought Wade would have stopped the second he lost, but he kept going and Peter's noises kept getting louder and more desperate. He covered his mouth with both hands, hoping it would help quite him down, but they were useless when Wade swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. He grabbed a pillow from under his head, moaning into it and letting his hips buck off of the bed repeatedly. 

Wade pulled back, one hand reaching out to stroke Peter's cock while the other pinned his hips back down. "I think that means I won," he said, smiling so wide it actually hurt. 

"You're such an ass," Peter groaned, the pillow still muffling every sound. 

"Really?" Wade asked. "'Cause I could stop?"

"No!" Peter said, throwing the pillow away. "No, please. Please don't stop." 

Wade didn't say anything, he just went back to sucking Peter's actual soul out of him. Peter used every ounce of self control to not cry out at every movement that felt just a little too amazing. When Wade sunk all the way down again, swallowing around his cock and bringing him that much closer to an orgasm that was just barely out of reach, Peter finally had to break his silence again. 

"W-Wade I'm, fuck, I'm - Need to - Gonna -" He pulled the pillow back over his face to hide his flustered words and moans, not wanting his dads to hear them twice in one day - or ever again for that matter. 

He thought Wade might pull away at the warning, but he didn't. He kept working Peter up further and further until he was cumming down Wade's throat. An endless, muffled moan filled the small room while he swallowed every last drop.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this was complicated and I'm dead.


End file.
